Checkmate
by tobi-is-an-artist-too
Summary: Thanks to the Kuho Alliance things are peaceful, for the moment. However there is always someone out there that wants to ruin everybody's fun. Unfortunately for them Camilla Shax likes things the way they are and with the help of her peerage and friends intends to do her part to keep it that way. But can they take on the threat that lurks in the shadows of their peace?(SYOC)
1. Prologue 1

**Hey there folks! Tobi here trying to find out what I'm good at which is why I've types up this lovely story here! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Prologue of the King**

In the dead of night, a lone figure made their way up the muddy hill, where an abandoned church lied. Their cropped black leather jacket did very little to shield the figure but, they didn't seem to care. The white collared button up shirt they were wearing was soaked completely as well as the ripped jeans they were wearing. Heavy boots stomped up to the large wooden doors, tapping impatiently on the concrete. After a while, the door opened and the figure steps inside, walking up to the altar in the center of the church. Waiting for them, were several figures in long brown hooded robes.

"Fucking, finally," They grumbled, shoving a hand into the pocket of their red plaid skirt. "You bastards really know how to take your time," A hand went through their drenched mid-length dark purple hair in an attempt to regain the wild look they once had. Upon realizing there was no saving their hair, the figure huffed and crossed their arms, waiting for the church dwellers to speak. As the silence stretched on their patience began to ware, indicated by the tapping of their foot. "Are you going to fucking say something or are we gonna stare at each other all damn night?" They growled.

"You will show respect on this sacred ground, _devil_ ," One of the hooded figures spat, the devil was not amused.

"Excuse me," The threat in their voice made some of the hoods on edge. "You wanna say that again, bastard?" The one the devil addressed brought forth a spear of light, ready to strike them down. This made the visitor smile, sadistically as wild light green energy began to swirl around them.

"You _will_ show respect," The hooded figure threatened, unphased by the display.

"Make me. Bitch," They goaded, creating even more energy.

"Calm, Berserker," An authoritative voice commanded, entering from a side room of the church. The hooded figures all dropped to one knee, as their leader made their way to the stone podium in the front of the church. Their white and gold robes seemed to shine in the candlelit church, giving them an ethereal appearance. "All of us here are apart of a great movement and must work together like a well-oiled machine," Berserker, frowned and dispelled the energy around them, going back to their annoyed stance.

"Fine," Berserker huffed. "But your fallen dog has one chance to, keep his mouth shut," Said 'fallen dog' looked as if the would have lunged, but stopped themselves when the leader calmly raised his hand. "Good boy," Berserker teased with a smirk, earning a growl from the obedient follower.

"Report, Berserker," The leader orders.

"Remi is oblivious since as usual, she thinks she knows everything," Berserker states, with an eye roll. "Dulu's head is shoved too far up his own ass to realize anything and Monika...,"

"Continue,"

"That bitch has always been hard to read, almost as hard as Camilla," They grunted, in annoyance. The leader raised an eyebrow in question.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, even if Monika knew something she would keep it to herself until you pissed her off,"

"And Camilla?"

"If she knew, you'd be dead already,"

* * *

From on top of the tallest building on the campus of Pandora Academy, the main building, a figure sat on the ledge, her feet dangling as she watched the many people scramble to class. She had a content look on her face, her plump lips curved into a small smile, as she watched the students mill about. The world has been much more peaceful ever since the Kuoh Alliance was formed. Sure there were those that didn't agree with the truce but they were few and far between. She had to hand it to Rias since her pawn was in the center of it all. She wouldn't mind meeting this Oppai Dragon herself one day. Maybe Rias would give him to her if she asked nicely?

"You know you're supposed to be in class right?" A smooth male voice said from behind her. Sighing, she got up from off of the ledge to face the handsome kitsune sent to police her. Kiyoshi Mori's lean figure casually leaned against the door of the roof entry with his hands in his black school pants, his messy golden hair gently moved with the breeze. He was properly wearing the school uniform with the middle button of his black blazer buttoned and his white school shirt tucked in, brown leather shoes shined to perfection. The only flaw in the boys uniform was the loose red necktie that he simply refused to wear properly. Felt too much like a noose to him.

The girl's uniform in comparison was a total disgrace. She didn't wear the blazer or the necktie, simply wearing the long sleeved white collared shirt, untucked and sleeves rolled to her elbows, and the school issued, black skirt that stopped at her thigh. The only thing that was up to regulation was the white knee-high socks and brown school shoes she wore.

"Oh? But I am in class," She playfully says, then points to a window on the second top floor of the large school building. There sitting by the window "attending class" was a perfect replica of Camilla Shax. The replica was sitting idly at the school desk, a bored look on her face as her dark purple eyes barely focused on the teacher as they droned on about the subject. Her thin fingers twirled a lock of her long lilac hair as some form of entertainment. The blonde let out a deep chuckle.

"Cam, you know what I mean, Milady is gonna be pissed that your skipping class again,"

"What's she going to do? Tell the teacher I wasn't there? That it was all an illusion?" The devil asks a taunting smile on her lips. "Tell you, little king, if she wants to lecture me, then she should do so herself," Camilla glances at the courtyard once again, frowning upon realizing that it wasn't as busy as before. Sighing she walks a little closer to the idle kitsune meeting his golden gaze, well she intended to anyway. "My eyes are up here, naughty fox," She teased.

"Well mine would be too if you'd button your shirt a little," He says casually pointing at her white collared shirt, the top two buttons were undone to show off a bit of her ample breasts and the top of the lacy purple bra she was wearing. "There's a uniform for a reason, ya know?" The devil simply shrugged and the male shook his head.

" I'm sure you weren't sent here to inform me of all the rules I'm breaking? If that were the case she'd send her trusty knight." Camilla dusted her short black skirt off then tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, obviously ignoring his comment about her uniform. "She only sends her queen for important matters. Has someone been bad?" He laughed at that.

"Nah, nothing like that, she just wanted you to come to the student council room after class," He pushes himself off the door to leave, having delivered his message. "Don't forget to bring your peerage," He adds as he opened the door to leave. "She wants to look them over before they start class,"

"Oh, in that case, I'll have to take a rain check," He paused mid-step at her words.

"Huh? A rain check?"

"Yes, because they aren't here," Kiyoshi whipped around to face the king, a panicked look on his face.

"What do you mean they aren't here?! How could they not be here?!" He ran a stressed hand through his golden spiky hair then pointed an accusing finger at the nonchalant girl. She seemed unphased by his stress, simply blinking as if she'd done nothing wrong.

"Their enrollment is still processing, Dulu did say it would take about a week or two," Kiyoshi groaned loudly his earlier calm now completely gone. "Yoshi dear, did you get the times mixed up?" She chuckled when he groaned again, this time throwing his head back.

"Aw man, I'm gonna get the disappointed stare again," He whined as he dragged a hand down his face. "I can't handle that stare, I'd much rather her yell at me or something," He tangled his fingers in his hair and dropped to a crouching position on the floor. Camilla simply shook her head at the kitsune's actions, she knew that Remi Phenex was not one to be upset over such simple matters but didn't feel the need to remind the fox of this fact. He began to rock back and forth on his heels, muttering to himself about the horror of upsetting his king.

"You could never truly disappoint her, Yoshi dear," She sighed, patting the fox on his head. "At least you don't have to worry about physical punishment," He shivered at that remembering punishment Topaz had received from Lana Purson. Though due to the masochist tendencies of the succubi, it really wasn't taken as a punishment. Camilla even thinks Topaz provoked her master knowing what the end result would be.

"Point made, wouldn't be able to feel my ass for weeks if I was with her," Regaining a bit of his earlier composure by taking a deep breath, Kiyoshi rose to his full height. "Still though," He took a moment to take another deep breath. "Milady wants to have a meeting, so what am I supposed to tell her,"

" You could shove all the blame on me to avoid that dreaded stare you hate so much," The kitsune took a moment to consider her proposal then gave a fox-like grin showing off his sharp canines.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," He says slinging an arm over the girl's shoulder.

"Anytime Yoshi," She says gracing him with a smile of her own. " Can't have you looking bad in front of your precious little king, can we?" She cooed to the boy making him blush. Satisfied by his reaction, she removes his arm from around her shoulders and takes a few steps back. "Now if you don't mind I have some preparations to make, so I'll take my leave," Right after she said that a dark purple magic circle with a bow and arrow in the center appeared beneath her and began to glow brightly.

"Preparations?"

"Why yes, my precious peerage can't have unsuitable living arrangements, that would be simply dreadful," And with that, the purple haired beauty disappeared in a flash of purple light. Kiyoshi stared at the spot Camilla just was for a minute, simply blinking.

"Oh boy, can't _wait_ to meet this group," He commented as he made his way back to his waiting master.

* * *

 **Tada! So what did you guys think huh?Oh, I guess I should mention that this is an SYOC! And because this is an SYOC the main cast will not be featured in this story. Don't get me wrong I love...most of them...but I'm just not confident enough to right them is all. Sooo to round out my cast I forced...I mean asked my family to make some other peerages for me to do with as I please. Also as you probably guessed this does not take place in Kuoh Academy, the setting is in America in a town that I have yet to name lol. Now while two of these kings have full peerages, two of them do not. So, spots are open in both Camilla's Peerage ,who will be main characters, and Monika's Peerage, who will basically be side characters.**

 **Here are the rules:**

1\. No mary stus, I'm sure that's a given.

2\. No carbon copies of canon characters. Just because they aren't in the story doesn't mean I want an Akeno knock off.

3\. No review Ocs, they are just no fun. Send a PM with the title {Checkmate - OC Name - Peerage your shooting for}

4\. Don't try to be too overpowered.

5\. If is has an hashtag(#) it doesn't need to be filled in, but I would like it if it were.

6\. Please god just delete the parentheses.

7\. Have fun with it!

 **Alright! I think I got it all! Can't wait to see what you guys cook up for me! The Form will be on my profile and if you have any questions just ask, I'll try my best to help!**


	2. Prologue 2

**Hey there I'm back! Okay, so I need you guys not to get used to this speed, there was just very little work this week so I was able to just write all day haha. I also have someone to execute in my other story so, gotta get that done. Hm, I wonder if anyone will notice anything...familiar. Right so I guess I'm done up here so I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Naptime is Over**

In the room designated for the Literature Club of Pandora Academy, a girl slept peacefully on the wooden teacher's desk situated in the front of the room. She sat in the wooden rolling chair, slumped over top of the desk, her face concealed by her arms as she soundly napped.

"Ugh, jeez don't tell me you were sleeping in here all day," A disgruntled male states as he strolled inside. His blazer and button-up shirt were left open, showing the black beater he wore underneath while his necktie was nowhere to be seen. His black school pants were loose fitting and held up by a red leather belt. When the girl did not stir he sighed and ran a brown hand through his short white hair, sharp red eyes narrowing a bit. He walked over, intent on yanking the girls long coral brown hair, that was currently out of its ponytail, to rouse her, but instead walked face first into an invisible wall. "Are you serious Monika!" He shouts, kicking the wall in aggravation with his red high top sneakers.

"Master, you should have known she'd do something like that," A soft voice states, worriedly looking on as their master assaults the invisible barrier. "You know how she feels about her naps," Seeing that she was ignored, the small petite girl went over to one of the student desks and sat on top of it. She gave a heavy sigh as her master kicked and punched at the barrier, sparks flying with every hit.

"This barrier is about to feel the wrath of Dulu Zepar!" The king declares dramatically, as he summons his onyx one-handed battle hammer with a shock of pure white lightning. He smirks as if he's already won, tightly gripping the leather handle and pointing the hammer at the wall before him. Raising it above his head, he gave a shout as he went to shatter the barrier.

"Master, I'm sure there's a bounce-back effect," But her warning came too late, the moment his hammer made contact with the barrier he was flung out of the room. After a moment, Dulu came sulking back into the room, walking up to his queen, placing his head on her lap in defeat. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, causing her to sigh once more. She knew just what he was about to ask her.

"Floraaaa," He whined into her knee-length plaid red skirt. Flora only sighed and closed her forest green eyes, shaking her head in pity for her king.

"Yes, Master?"

"Can you break the barrier for me, Flora?" She pets his hair with her small fair-skinned hand.

"Of course, Master," At her answer, Dulu springs up back to his full height with a large smile, dwarfing the small girl still seated on the desk. "I wish that you would have started with this though," She comments as she slid off of the desk, her brown school shoes landing soundlessly on the tiled floor. Dulu ruffles her shoulder-length light pink hair a bit, much to her dismay, before boastfully crossing his arms.

"Prepare to be defeated, barrier!" He states triumphantly, as Flora approaches it. She straightens her blazer and necktie before she places her hand on the barrier and closes her eyes. Shortly after, the spot where her hand was, began to emit a golden light that began to web out further.

"Ah, there it is," She mumbles to herself, just then the barrier begins to crack and splinter, before finally shattering and disappearing completely.

"Ha! In your face, stupid barrier!" Dulu boasted, pointing to the ground where the barrier fell. "That'll teach you to challenge the might of Dulu!"

"You're incredibly loud, you know," A tired sounding voice says with a yawn. The comment made him whip his head towards the source. Monika Oriax, now had her face turned towards him with a frown, resting on her folded arms. Red met green in a staring contest, while Flora simply looked between them. When Monika blinked Dulu let out a cheer of victory.

"Haha, I win again! Man, I'm on a roll today," He says holding his hand up for a high five, though no one gave him one. Noticing this he looked to Flora, she sighs before unenthusiastically raising her hand for him to slap it.

"Is there something you wanted?" Monika asks as she sits up in the chair, stretching her limbs a bit. She wore her uniform properly unlike Dulu, her shirt was buttoned, her blazer was on with only the top buttoned and her tie was perfectly situated.

"Are you serious?" He asks, the confusion clear on his face. "My medallion? You said you'd fix it,"

"Oh, that," She flatly says as she puts her hair back into its usual high ponytail, using the white ribbon that was on the desk. She fixes her bangs that stop right above her eyes and makes sure to leave out several long strands of hair that fall on both sides of her face. "It was rather easy to fix, all she did was shatter the sapphire," Monika opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out the thick silver chain that the medallion in question hung on. In the center was a lightning bolt shaped sapphire, once shattered now fixed once more.

"Sweet! Thanks, Mon!" He cheers, grabbing the necklace and giving the girl a tight hug. When she didn't return it, he believed his thanks wasn't coming across properly. So he lifted her from the seat in a bear hug, her brown school shoes barely touching the floor. Her face remained a blank slate.

"Could you put me down, please?" At her toneless request, he places her down on the ground, much to her relief.

"Hehe, sorry about that, just wanted to say thanks is all," He says with a nervous chuckle, Monika stared at him for a moment, then fixed her red plaid skirt.

"You did say thanks," She pointedly reminded him, pulling up her thigh high black socks. "The hugging was unnecessary,"

"Hugging is always necessary when saying thanks Moni," He says with a smile that would have made another girl swoon. All Monika did was slowly blink, a small barely there frown on her face.

"Ms, Oriax," Flora says, Monika slightly turned her head to acknowledge her. The queen gave a slight bow in apology. "I'll apologize on my master's behalf, I hope he hasn't upset you," Monika raised an eyebrow, the only indication of her confusion.

"You have no reason to apologize, it's not your fault your master is an idiot," There was a sound of offense from the said idiot, but it was ignored by both girls.

"Thank you for your understanding," She says with a small smile of thanks, one that Monika returned. Then she turned back to Dulu, her smile now gone as she looked up at him.

"I was unable to put the spark back within it," She says pointing to the medallion now around his neck.

"That's only because your not a Zepar, is all," He laughed. She didn't look too convinced so to prove his point, he held the medallion in his hand and generated a small spark of white lightning. The current worked its way through all the grooves of the metal before finally reaching the gem in the middle, causing it to glow with a dim white light.

"I see," She mumbles, studying the gem with slight interest.

"Master, aren't you forgetting about the meeting?" Flora reminded, her king with a strained voice.

"Meeting?" Monika questions, her emerald eyes shifting to the queen present. "What meeting?"

"Nah, don't sweat it," Dulu states with a dismissive wave. "Remi just wants to talk about some weird group that's been popping up is all. No big deal, since I can crush any weird cult," His boast was met with a blank stare from Monika, unimpressed by his boasting. She brushes him off and walks back to the desk to grab a blue book from the drawer the necklace was in, before closing it.

"I think we should go attend the meeting," She plainly states as she exits the room, Dulu and Flora left behind her.

"Heads up though, Camilla won't be there," Dulu says walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Why, not?" She asks as the made their way towards the student council room.

"Yoshi said that she had to collect her peerage or something," He says with a light shrug, this made her pause suddenly.

"They still aren't here?" She asks with a tilt of her head.

"Nope," He says spinning on his heel to face her. "I texted her earlier, she said they had some other affairs to tie up, whatever that means,"

"Hm," She hummed lowly.

"Maybe, we should wait until she gets back," Flora comments. "That way you don't have to have the same meeting twice," Monika nods in agreement, while Dulu flashes a smile.

"Great suggestion, Flora," His praise made the small girl blush in embarrassment as she mumbles a quick 'thank you'.

"You deliver the message then," She says summoning a silver magic circle with a large diamond in the center. "It's the least you can do for bothering me,"

"Hey, I'm not a messenger boy!" He shouts, but she was already gone. "I'M NOT YOUR MESSENGER BOY!" He shouts to the ceiling at the top of his lungs, shaking a fist for effect.

"Master, I don't think she can hear you," Flora offers with a sigh. "If you'd like I can deliver the message," Dulu gives one last huff, before running his hand through his hair.

"This is why you're my favorite, Flora," He says with a grin. "I'll take you to that restaurant you like as a reward,"

"You're too kind, Master," Flora says with a smile.

* * *

 **Annnd done! I really hope you guys like Dulu and his Queen, Flora! Also hope you guys liked Monika, figured I should showcase her a bit so you guys can get a feel for her and all. Maybe that'll get her some peerage members.** **Ah, right I feel that I should let you guys know that I was gonna wait until two weeks went by until I accepted anyone but man you guys are really cranking these things out. Thanks so much! Honestly didn't know how this story would be taken...**

 **One thing I am noticing though is that I'm getting a lot of humans, which is cool because they've all been very well made so far but it's getting kind of repetitive. When I asked my family to make Peerages for me, they literally just started saying anything. Like my brother, Dulu's creator, has a fucking ghost as a knight. How that's gonna work out, I'm not really sure. Gonna cross that bridge when I get there, but what I'm trying to say is just go crazy with it. My sister has a Minotaur! I am willing to work with it if it hasn't been featured in the anime at least, don't know what's going on in the novels. Just be sure to send in some rules with your species is all, unless you want me to make some up which is no big deal, I can do that but they'll be pretty basic.**

 **Update 9/9/ 18 - BOOM! Tobi here with an update! I'm really digging that I'm getting more mystical beings now! That's awesome! Me and my younger sister, Monika's creator, are battling it out over these** **pieces. She legit attacked me over one of the bishops, the psycho...**

 **Update 9/11/2018 - WHAM! Another update!**

 **\- Queens - No more Queens folks, this is now closed for BOTH peerages!**

 **\- Knights - My favorite reigns supreme! This will be closed on SATURDAY for CAMILLA and MONDAY for MONIKA! Soooo yea more than likely I'll be accepting him but this just means I might have two knights...maybe. Oh, and Monika doesn't have any knights so there is that.**

 **\- Bishops - Gosh the two I have I love, like I love them so much. Hell I already wrote an introduction for one of em...but ya know if you think you can change my mind go for it, worst case scenario is that you'll just end up on Monika's Peerage. This will be closed on SATURDAY for CAMILLA and MONDAY for MONIKA!**

 **\- Rooks - I have a favorite one now and he hasn't been topped...it's not because I have a type you shush...Anyway I might accept the other Rook or just transfer them to Monika's Peerage. This will be closed on SATURDAY for CAMILLA and MONDAY for MONIKA!**

 **\- Pawns - Whoooo I got more pawns! That is awesome! BOTH WILL BE CLOSED ON MONDAY!**

Ah, right also on Monday I'll be asking people if it's okay if they are moved to Monika's Peerage. Ya know, since nearly everyone was for Camilla. So yea that's it, this is also on my profile.

 **Yup that's pretty much it. Hope you guys have a good day/night/afternoon or whatever! I think I covered all the time zones haha. Bye now, until next time!**


	3. Peerage Intro - Monika

**Hey there everybody! Sorry it was taking me so long haha, I was just trying to get used to everybody's characters! Okay so this is gonna be a double chapter okay first is Monika's chapter and then next is Camilla's. Why is it like this? Well honestly my sister won the coin toss so she gets to go first. Simple as that, really. Okay got nothing more to say up here, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Monika Oriax and Her Failed Quest for Quiet**

Monika lounged peacefully beneath the shade of a big oak tree in the forest behind the academy, as she read her treasured Book of Stories. Classes were over for the day and most of the clubs were gone as well, so it was very quiet and serene.

"Monika!" Or at least it was until her pawn started shouting frantically. The king didn't respond and hoped that the young tanuki wouldn't find her. She slouched further down and brought the blue book up to shield her face. Unfortunately, for Monika the girl had a keen nose. "There you are!" Miumi Futaizawa shouts as she sped towards her at breakneck speeds.

Her long black braid whipped behind her as she ran making Monika wonder how the girl's dark blue beanie stayed in place. Monika sighed and lowered her book and displed the barrier around her so the girl wouldn't hurt herself and braced for impact. Miumi seemed to realize that she was going too fast so opted for a quick solution. Right before she ran into Monika she transformed into a small raccoon dog causing her to roll and tumble until she finally stopped right in front of her king. Monika gave a small chuckle and shook her head, wondering what the girl had gotten into this time. Miumi transformed once again now back to her human form.

"What is it Miumi?" Monika asks as the girl rose to her feet and dusted off her black school skirt and red sweater vest.

"Oh you know the usual," She says with a sheepish grin. "Hawke's trying to lecture me and all, but this time she's just making a big deal out of a little prank," Monika blinked and the tanuki gave a nervous chuckle, her almond shaped light purple eyes darting around. "Okay, maybe it was just a...medium sized prank?" The king rose an eyebrow. "Okay okay, I buried Topez under a bunch of lockers while she was flirting with Solomon," Another blink, Miumi gave a sigh. "And I may have buried Solomon too," She mumbled.

"Why?" Monika asked as she got up, grabbing her book as well since her tranquility was now ruined. Behind Miumi she saw Hawke coming towards them but opted not to tell her pawn, she's easy to spot since she is one of the only girls in the school that wears the male uniform. The light-skinned rook looked annoyed mostly, though her steel colored eyes always look as if they are glaring. The small red scar going across her nose only added to the look of intimidation the girl naturally gave off. Monika understood why Miumi chose to run, her small frame and lack of muscle only made the rook's larger athletic build even more intimidating. The king looked back at her pawn who was now pacing and saying something that Monika wasn't quite following.

"And then Topez is always going on about me looking like a ten-year-old and -" Okay, she was following, she just stopped caring near the beginning. So to stop her pawn's rambling Monika placed her hand on her head, lightly patting the smaller girl. Thankfully it worked.

"Topez having curves means nothing, you're much cuter than her," In her usual monotone voice, briefly making eye contact with the approaching rook. Miumi smiled and Monika returned it but then snapped her fingers, creating a diamond cage around the pawn.

"Wha- but why!?" She whined loudly, gripping the bars of her prison.

"To make Hawke's job easier," She states with a slight shrug. At that moment Miumi's eyes widened then, she turned to see the rook standing behind her with her arms crossed and scowl in place. Hawke flicked her short black hair out of her face with a shake of her head, causing her hair to become slightly messier, not that she cared. Her noticeable teal streak became a bit more prominent from the action.

"You're going to tell me why I had to dig Solomon out of a pile of lockers," She orders, glaring down at the trembling pawn. " And I swear, if it was to get back at Topez, I'm gonna hit you both," Miumi gave another nervous giggle.

"What if I say it was to get back at Solomon?" She offers with a smile.

"I'd call you a liar," Hawke states bluntly with a sigh. Miumi frowns and crosses her arms.

"Okay, fine I'm a liar but she deserved it!" Hawke tilted her head a bit.

"Did she make fun of your body again?"

"Curves mean nothing!" The pawn shouts, a fist raised in the air. Her passion completely disappeared once she realized who she was talking to. "Uhh, unless they're on you of course," Hawke gave a sigh at the girl's ramblings about how attractive she is, while Monika simply watched mildly amused, indicated by the small smile she held. Knowing that Hawke would just let the tanuki ramble on, she decided to step in.

"It seems that you inconvenienced Hawke with the petty rivalry you have with Topaz," Monika states causing both girls to look at her.

"It wasn't even a big deal Monika," Miumi says trying to minimize her actions as much as she can. " Hawke is like a walking wall with boobs, she can handle a few lockers,"

"It's no problem Madam, it didn't bother me too much," Hawke says rubbing the back of her neck. "You don't need to step in, I can handle it,"

"Don't worry I was going to let you handle it," Monika states confusing the two. Then the king turns to address her pawn. "You're going to help Hawke with her training,"

"What!" She shouts, gripping the bars once more. " I can't survive Hawke's training, she'll break me!" Monika completely ignores Miumi's pleas and turns to Hawke.

"Does that work for you?"

"Uh, yeah thanks. I could always use some more speed training," The Rook says with a shrug. " Miumi's pretty fast so I guess she'll do," Monika gave a nod and left the girls to their own devices, after setting Miumi free. Time to find a new spot to lounge.

* * *

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

* * *

Monika settled on the rooftop, laying on her back and looking at the clouds. There was a light breeze blowing through but it wasn't strong enough to move her school skirt very high so Monika didn't mind. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet she had recently found again until she heard the door to the roof open. She gave a quiet groan and pretended to be asleep, hoping whoever it was would just go away.

"I can see why you'd come up here Ms. Monika," She opened her eyes to see her knight, Daniel Watson casually walking up to her side. "Mind if I join you?" He asks politely waiting for her to respond.

"You're not loud," Monika states and Daniel takes that as a yes, sitting down beside her with one leg bent and the other stretched out. As he stared up at the sky, Monika took a moment to study him. His shaggy raven hair billowed a bit in the light breeze, he didn't seem to mind when his messy bangs fell over his wire frame glasses. His silver chain was on the outside of his shirt giving her an opportunity to examine the wolf-shaped pendant that rested on his white button-up shirt. His top button was undone giving just a peak of his lean chest, Monika knows for a fact that there are girls that would pay to see the rest. Finished with her examination, she closed her eyes once more enjoying the quiet. But alas after a few minutes, Daniel decided to speak.

"I feel I should let you know that Ms. Lana is looking for you," He says looking down at his lounging king with his blue-grey eyes. "She seemed mad,"

"She's always mad," Monika corrects, not opening her eyes. "Do you know why she's looking for me?"

"Something about Topaz and lockers?" She cracked an eye open once she heard lockers.

"Are you sure she said lockers?" The king asked, hoping he'd say no.

"I'm pretty sure she did," He says with certainty making her sigh. He eyed her as she rose up and dusted herself off. "Not dealing with it?" He asks, handing her the blue book.

"No," She says as she took the book and made her way for the door. "I'm gonna go take a nap," The knight chuckled and gave a nod.

"Don't worry I'll try to mislead her," She thanked him and left the roof, searching for a place where she would be undisturbed. Or at least a place Lana would look.

* * *

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

* * *

Monika figured that Lana would never suspect that she would be napping in the student council room and was quickly making her way there until she was stopped.

"I hope you're not going to the council room, Moni," Only three people can call her 'Moni and get away with it. She looks over and sees one of them leaning on the bright red lockers that lined the wall, looking a bit disheveled. Her bishop, Solomon Crow, stood there with his hands in the pockets of his school pants and his white collared shirt with the collar popped. His messy white hair was notably messier and his blazer and pants were a bit dusty. More than likely from the locker incident. A lazy smile was on his somewhat feminine face and his golden eyes having their usual playful gleam to them.

"Why's that?" She asks with a sigh.

" Lana's got Taurus, Stelios, and Topaz waiting for you there, while the knights and Yuki wait at the clubroom," Monika closed her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh. "Oh, Nathan and Katia is basically running around the school searching for you,"

"What about Antonio?" Monika asks, wondering if the vampire was also running around searching, though it was unlikely unless Lanna was furious.

"Tony is glued to her side per usual," He says with a casual shrug. "He's only let off the leash when she's in a really pissy mood," He chuckled at that, then looked to his master that was currently running out of options. "Need a new hiding spot?" His smile grew a bit wider when her jade colored eyes looked over to him.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Well, you're only here so you can get a good look at Camilla's peerage right?"

"Correct," She states, raising an eyebrow. " I don't see where you're going with this," The cambion simply shook his head.

"Why not just go to Milla's place? You at least know she'll let you sleep,"

"That is..." She mulled over the pros and cons of going to Camilla's mansion or listening to Lana's raging. Choosing the lesser of two evils would be the wiser choice. "Not a terrible idea," She would rather be subjected to Camilla's teasing over Lana's yelling. Loud things are just very annoying.

"Want me to tell Jade where you're going?" Monika shook her head.

"Tell me where she is and I'll take her with me,"

"Oooh, does that mean I'm in charge?" He asks as he stood up straight. Monika looked down in thought for a moment before answering him.

"Daniel is in charge,"

"She's in the library," He says with a sigh. " Do you never put me in charge because I lost Miumi that one time?"

"Yes," She stated plainly, summoning her family's magic circle.

"Fair enough," He chuckled, making his way to the council room. "I'll go tell the other's what's going on,"

"Daniel is on the roof,"

"I know, I saw him go up there. I'm just going to stall for you a bit so you can make a clean getaway," He says waving her goodbye as he continued on. She nodded then disappeared in a flash of silver light.

* * *

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

* * *

When Monika transported to the library, she was met with her Queen, Jade Caligo, fast asleep with her head resting on one of the tables. She was still in her uniform like the others, wearing the black sweater vest and skirt with the usual white collared button-up shirt. Monika won't ever admit it out loud but she very much likes the color black. It can dominate the other colors leaving no trace of them or it can help them shine and stand out more. She told Camilla this once and she laughed at her, then told her to tell Jade for some reason. Obviously, Monika did not follow the advice and never told another soul ever again. Shaking her head to focus back on her task, she stared at Jade's back contemplating on if she should wake her or not.

"She won't mind you know," She slightly turned her head to see Jade's friend, Alexis Patten smiling at her, her blue eyes shining with something Monika couldn't quite pin down. "I'm pretty sure you're the one person she wouldn't mind waking her up," She adds with a light giggle. Monika was fully aware that she could just go and wake her, she was her king, after all, she just didn't like waking people. Especially member's of her peerage, she views it as an abuse of her authority. Though she wonders if Alexis was even aware of her authority over the sleeping girl. If she wasn't then what she said made no sense, no one enjoys being woken up regardless of who is doing it. Either way, it didn't matter what Monika did now since Jade began to wake up on her own. She lifted her head slowly and began to stretch a bit and scratched at her shoulder-length black hair. Monkia chooses to stay silent rather than announce her presence, Alexis chooses to announce her instead anyway.

" Hey, Monika's here," She states casually. Once she said that Jade began to look around for the girl before turning around.

"Monika!" Jade shouts, springing up from her seat with her azure eyes now wide open. When Monika flinched at the loud noise, she immediately apologized. "So uh, what did you need?"

"We need to leave," The King bluntly states, she glances at Alexis briefly when she giggled a bit. She knows that what she said was hardly funny. "I don't want to deal with Lana,"

"Lana? What does she want?"

"To yell," She says with a sigh, Jade scoffed.

"When doesn't she wanna yell?" She grumbled walking over to her. "So, where are we going?" Monika tilted her head slightly to look up at the slightly taller girl, then slowly shifted her gaze to Alexis, who was quietly smiling then back to Jade. Alexis picked up on what Monika wanted just a second faster than Jade.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Jade. Bye Monika!" Then turns on her heel, swinging her long blond hair in the process, and made her way towards the door. "You guys have fun~," Were her parting words before, leaving the two alone in the library.

"Your friend is strange," Monika comments staring at the spot she was standing before she left. "Why would she think hiding from Lana is fun?"

"Um, just ignore her, she's an idiot," Jade dismisses with a nervous laugh and a light blush on her pale face. Monika raised an eyebrow.

"Your friends with an idiot?"

"Aren't you?"

"Dulu is not my friend," She states with a frown, causing Jade to laugh a bit. Monika was confused but didn't press the issue. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure," Jade says with a smile. " Where to?" Monika summons another magic circle, before answering.

"Camilla's," Then the two disappeared in a silver flash.

* * *

 **Awesome! I hope I got all of your characters right and if I didn't just let me know okay so I can tweak it a bit. Not gonna linger here since the next chapter is right be hind it soo yea, so you guys over there.**


	4. Peerage Intro - Camilla

**Boom bam! Here goes Camilla's chapter now! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **House Cleaning and Punishment with Camilla**

Camilla hummed a happy tune as she dusted the fireplace in the large living room. Her mood was great since she would get to see her peerage again. Remi scolded her for allowing them to have so much freedom, but Camilla simply wants them to do what they enjoy and only come around when they are needed. Or when they want too, she couldn't find it in herself to tell any of them no, after all. She also couldn't allow them to stay in such a filthy home, which is why she was currently dusting. When she heard the front door open Camillia literally flew and tackled the unfortunate person that entered.

"Hawkie! I just knew you'd get here first!" Camilla cheered as she latched onto the girl that she had slammed into the door. Scáthach Eilean, Camilla's Queen, was now trapped between her master and the door. The light-skinned girl dropped the duffle bag she was carrying onto the marble floor beside her black ankle boots.

"Nice to see you too, Camilla," Scáthach says, awkwardly hugging her back as best she could since the warrior was currently being suffocated by her king's breasts. They stayed like that for a moment until Scáthach gave a sigh. "You can let go now,"

"Do I have too?" She whined, squeezing the girl tighter.

"Yes, you do," She says, though muffled, of course, detangling herself from Camilla causing the king to whine. "Are you the only one here?" She asks as she removes her black coat, decorated with black raven feathers around the cuffs of the sleeves and shoulders, leaving her in just her purple halter neck shirt and purple dress pants. Her violet eyes looked around the space of the area before finally landing on her master, who stood there with a delighted smile on her face. "What...are you wearing?"

"Hm? That's an odd question Scáthach," Her smile never faltered as her queen evaluated her outfit. Camilla had decided to wear a frilly french maid outfit as she cleaned which would have been fine if it wasn't the skimpiest one she could find. The hem of the skirt barely reached her upper thigh and the only thing keeping her breasts contained seemed to be the frilly white apron. The knee-high black stockings held up by the straps of her garter belt, and brown shoes finished off the entire made look. "Don't most people have clothes they clean in?" She asks innocently, her smile growing just a bit upon noticing her queen's slight discomfort. Scáthach pinched the bridge of her nose her purple painted lips curved in a frown.

"But do you have to clean in _that_?" She says, gesturing to the smiling girl's outfit. "Need I remind you that you are supposed to be _our king_?" She adds, crossing her arms. Camilla seemed to ponder her words before shrugging.

"I'll change once all the cleaning is finished. If that's okay with you that is," She offers, placing her hands behind her back. Scáthach could do nothing but sigh and accept the terms.

"Fine, I guess I'll help you so that you can be finished faster," The queen then puts her burgundy mid-back length hair up in a loose bun. "So where do you want me?"

"It's my choice?" She says suggestively, causing the queen to give a chuckle. "Oh Scáthach, I thought you would _never_ ask,"

"Where do you want me _to clean_?" She put heavy emphasis on clean making Camilla pout.

"You never let me have any fun," She whined crossing her arms. "I guess you can have the kitchen," She huffs waving in the kitchen's direction, Scáthach gave a nod and went to tend to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **~SHAX~**_

* * *

Camilla was sweeping now that all of the dusting was finished, her smile still in place. She was now in the study where her bishop sent most of her time doing whatever it is she does in here. Camilla isn't really one for asking questions unless she thought they might get hurt, then the questions are non stop. Monika comes in here sometimes and is usually the one using the study when her bishop wasn't present. She's got no clue what she does in here either and it's not from lack of trying. Monika simply won't tell her. Frowning at the thought, Camilla leans the broom on the paper covered desk and plucks a random book from the huge bookshelf. She stared at the pages with a bored expression, until she heard a light knock on the wooden door frame.

"Um, excuse me, my lady," A small meek voice says from the doorway. "I'm very sorry for interrupting but Scáthach told me I could find you here," In the doorway, was Camilla's bishop, Virgilia Trismegistus, holding her black top hat adorned with a blue ribbon and rose in her hands. The brown-skinned girl's narrow lilac colored eyes, with very notable gruesome scars around them, looked to the floor as she waited for her king to speak. Camilla gave the talented magician a gentle smile.

"Gilly dear, there's no need to be so nervous. I don't bite," Virgilia looked up from the floor and gave a small smile.

"Yes, I'm sorry," She says, tucking some of her mess shoulder-length grey hair behind her ear. She took a more relaxed stance by leaning her thin frame on the wall. Virgilia wore a black long tail coat over top her white button-up shirt with blue hearts on the sides and small black vest that only covers her modest chest. Her white slim fitting dress pants covered her thigh high boots, the left being white this a black diamond pattern and the right being the opposite. "I just..." The girl trailed off as she looked at something on the other side of the room. Camilla looked over and saw nothing, but Virgilia was very clearly focused on something. Sighing, she walked over to the smaller girl and snapped her fingers a few times in front of her face.

"Focus dear," She says with a chuckle, Virgilia blinked a few times before looking up at her. "You were saying something?"

"Oh, right I'm sorry," The bishop says fidgeting a bit. "I was just, um wondering what you were doing with that book is all,"

"Simply trying to see what it is you and Monika seem to find so interesting," Camilla states with a shrug. "I think I'll stick to magazines,"

"W-W-Well, you did pick up a book about hallucinogens," Virgilia says as she walks over to the desk to grab the book. "You don't really need to read this," She then whispered something, then suddenly the book levitated out of her hands and shot back to its place on the bookshelf.

"True, but it doesn't hurt to try, now does it?" Virgilia smiled and shook her head.

"No, I suppose not my lady," Camilla gave the girl another smile, before turning to leave. She stopped once she got to the door and looked over her should.

"It's nice to see you again, Virgilia,"

"It's nice to see you as well, my lady," With that Camilla smiled and left the magician so that she could get settled. Virgilia was about to do just that until she noticed the broom her master had left, leaned against the bookshelf.

* * *

 _ **~ SHAX ~**_

* * *

Camilla was now in the process of wiping the large wooden dining room table, making sure to have it as clean as can be. She was so focused on her task she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Allow me milady," A male says taking the rag from her. " Someone of your stature should not be doing tasks such as this," Camilla turned to see her knight, Azrael Hide, standing at full attention with the rag in his hand. He had on his usual white chinos with a blue button up shirt and dark grey sneakers. His usual long black trench coat must be hung on the coat rack where Scáthach's coat is. His short black hair, combed neatly to the side, only added to his clean-cut look as well as his clean-shaven face.

"Azrael!" Camilla cheered as she jumps on the boy, trapping him in a crushing hug. He stumbled backward a bit but regained his footing and returned her hug.

"I am unworthy of such an enthusiastic greeting milady," He says with a smile. Camilla released him and hopped back a small distance.

"But I haven't seen you in such a long time," She says with a pout, causing the knight to give a low chuckle.

"As you wish, milady," He says squaring his shoulders and placing his hands behind his back. "Now, is there anything you wish for me to complete?"

"Well, actually-" She was cut off by the giant gust of wind that rushed through the mansion, catching them both off guard. Instinctively, Azrael jumped to shield Camilla with his own body until the wind had passed.

"Are you well?" He asks, looking down at his king with concern in his round grey eyes. Camilla stepped away from him and looked around with a confused expression.

"Yes, but where did that-" Just then Virgilia came rushing into the room, bowing as soon as she saw Camilla.

"I'm so sorry! I-I-I didn't think the spell would be that powerful!"

"Spell?"

"Ah, so that's what it was, "Scáthach says stepping out of the kitchen. "Might I ask what the spell was for?" She looks to the magician that is still babbling apologies.

"Virgilia?" Azarel walks up to the babbling bishop snapping her back to reality with a gentle shake. "The spell, if you please?"

"Oh, um well I didn't want Lady Camilla doing all of the cleaning so," She fidgeted a bit and looked down to the floor. "S-So I conjured a simple cleaning spell, b-b-but I felt it wasn't _strong enough_ so I -"

"You needlessly added power to a spell that didn't require it?" Scáthach says crossing her arms in disappointment. " _You_ of all people should know better,"

"I agree, Lady Camilla could have been hurt," Azrael says with a scowl. Virgilia looked as if she were about to cry as the two berated her, so Camilla immediately put a stop to it.

"All right you two that's enough," She orders, moving the knight to get to Virgilia, and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. "All she wanted to do was help and I greatly appreciated the thought," Scáthach backed off and apologized for overreacting since no one was actually hurt by her actions, Azrael's scowl still remained in place, however.

"But she could have-"

" _But she didn't_ ," She said sternly, leaving no room for any argument.

"Very well," Azrael relented giving an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry to have upset you milady, it was the furthest from my intentions,"

"And it would seem her spell worked," Scáthach says inspecting the room. The spell returned the dusty house back to a presentable, putting anything out of place back in order."I guess that means you can get out of that getup now,"

"Not until you admit you like it," She says with a twirl, Scáthach only sighed. Virgilia looked between the two relived that she was no longer in trouble.

"Um, it is really cute though," She comments only to be shushed by Scáthach.

"Do not encourage her, Virgilia," The magician quickly apologized, earning a frown from Scáthach. "And I also wish you would stop apologizing so much," This, of course, made her apologize once more.

"Dear you can go back to the study if you want," Camilla offers with a smile. "I'm _certain_ you have something brewing up there," At that the bishop's eyes widened.

" _Oh no_!" She gasped, then bolted back up to the study. Camilla let out a light laugh while Scáthach simply shook her head with an amused smile. Azrael's face held a look of concern.

"Well, since the cleaning is finished I'm going to go for a jog, then maybe train a bit with my spear," Scáthach states, rolling her neck a bit. She when she turned to leave, Camilla frowned.

"Just admit it Scáthach!" She shouted at the queen's back, but all she did was a wave. Noticing that Camilla was slightly upset Azrael offered a compliment instead.

"I think it looks well on you Milady," Camilla's frown went away and was replaced with a smile, that he returned.

"Thank you, Azrael,"

"It is of no inconvenience," He replies with another bow. "Is there still need of me?"

"Actually yes, If you don't mind could you make me some tea?" She asks. " You always make it just right," She adds, giddily.

"As you wish," He says, giving another bow before he sets off to complete his task.

* * *

 _ **~ SHAX ~**_

* * *

Camilla idly sat out in the backyard lounging in a lawn chair beneath an umbrella, sipping at the tea Azrael had made for her with a content smile. He really did make the best tea and she was very thankful that he came back. Of course, she knew he would come regardless of the reason. Camilla did comply with Scáthach's request and changed out of her maid outfit, she was now wearing a thin long sleeved off the shoulder dark purple sweater with a pair of form-fitting jeans and a pair of fashionable combat boots. Though despite the peaceful day and return of her peerage, something in the back of her mind was telling her that something is wrong. It bothered the girl greatly, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out. So instead of doing that she tried to focus on Scáthach's spear skills, watching as she trained diligently.

"You seem troubled," A familiar monotone voice points out.

"I see you're as observant as ever Moni," Camilla remarked, turning to address the stoic girl. Monika was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans with a pair of black converse sneakers. Her queen stood behind her looking slightly annoyed. "And I see you have your adorable queen with you," She teased giving the girl a wink.

"How's the peerage round up going Camilla? " Jade asks, shoving a hand in her pocket. She was now wearing a grey hoodie over top of a white long sleeve shirt with black jeans and black sneakers.

"It's going quite well, actually," She says rising from the lounge chair. "Everyone is getting here fairly quickly," Monika stared at her for a moment, as if she was waiting for something, Camilla sighed and looked off to someplace in the distance. "Yes Moni, something is bothering me,"

"What is it?"

"I honestly am not quite sure," She says, tapping her foot on the ground. "I just feel like, someone needs to die and I don't know why,"

"Jeez, do they seriously have to die?" Jade says as she crossed her arms. "Isn't that a little -"

"Jade, that is the only thing I'm certain of," She says cutting the girl off with a very serious tone, a very deadly look in her eye as she glared at the ground. Jade was going to say something more but only stopped because Monika raised her hand. "I'm very positive that I'm going to kill someone today," She could just feel her mood worsening.

"Really?" A deep male voice says as they let the back door swing shut. "Count me in," Camilla looks towards the large home and smiles, her murderous mood forgotten for the moment.

"Ottar dear, it's nice not to see you tattered and covered in blood for once," The large brawny teen gave a lazy shrug of his broad shoulders. The tanned teen currently wore a skin-tight black muscle shirt with a pair of grey pants that were held up by a brown belt and some brown boots. His narrow rust colored eyes were surrounded by heavy black eyeliner and his rust-colored straight hair went down to his chin.

"Eh, nothing good came up," Ottar Sigurdsson, Camilla's rook, came to join them, stealing his king's previous seat. The tanned rook laid back and put his arms behind his head. "But you seem to be in a bit of a mood and that usually means something fun might happen," He gave a yawn and made himself even more comfortable in the chair. He then looked over to Monika, eyeing the silent king for a moment as she simply stared back.

"If you're going to say something then say it," Jade says sounding aggravated. "Otherwise, look somewhere else," Ottar shifted his gaze to Jade, who gave him a scowl, and snorted.

"Calm your tits, bird" He states with a dismissive wave of his gloved right hand making the girl visibly bristle. "I just wanted to know if the Jewel King here wanted to have a quick match is all," He then looked back to Monika who was still as stone-faced as ever. "So how bout it? Wanna go a few rounds?"

"No," She bluntly says, causing the large rook to sigh.

"Alright then, next time," The Asgardian made himself comfortable and Camilla gave a light chuckle.

"And I will give you the same answer I always give. Your insistence is pointless," A small frown on her face.

"Moni, I think Virgilia might be doing something more your speed in the study," She offers gesturing her head towards the mansion. Monika seemed to contemplate it a bit before turning very swiftly and making her way to the building, with Jade scrambling behind her. Camilla watched them go with a smile, that disappeared as soon as Jade closed the door. The bad feeling only becoming worse, Ottar gave a drawn-out whistle which snapped her attention to him.

"You are really ticked about something," He says pointing out the obvious, with an undertone of concern. " You sure there's nothing I can do about it, Master?" She gave a slow shake of her head.

"No, I'm afraid not, dear,"

"Well, are you just gonna wait it out? We could spar if you'd think that'll help,"

"No, I actually think Meri might be in trouble," The rook raised an eyebrow at that. "I knew I shouldn't have put off getting her familiar,"

"Who's Meri?"

"You'll meet her once I bring her here," Camilla says, leaving the rook. He watched as she left then sighed.

"Welp, someone's about to have a bad day,"

* * *

 _ **~ SHAX ~**_

* * *

" _Well, well, well_ ," The man says with a crooked smile. "Look at what I found," He taunted dangling the silvery grey pelt in front of the currently angry girl. Meri Gallagher, Camilla's recently acquired pawn, glared at the man holding her pelt. She sat on the sands of the beach in her navy blue windbreaker, zipped closed to hid her red tank top from view. It was bad enough this man was already eyeing her legs thanks to her black shorts. This was the was the worst possible situation for the girl since now he held her prisoner. With just the two of them on the beach Meri could have easily taken him down with some quick water magic, but she needed him to willingly hand over her pelt. Which clearly wasn't his intention.

" _Oh don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my precious peerage members_ ," Camilla's words rang in her head causing her to roll her large dark brown eyes and scoff lowly.

" _Yeah, right_ ," She thought to herself as she watched the man ramble on about what he would do with his 'new pet'. "So much for that,"

"Man, wait till the boys see you," He says, grabbing a bit of her wavy black hair between his index finger and thumb, that was his first mistake. Meri snatched her head away from him causing him to give a dark chuckle. She was going to snap at him but out of nowhere, she felt a sense of danger. And it seems he felt it as well. "W-W-What the hell was that?" He began to look around nervously but never releasing the girl's pelt.

"Touch her again, you lose your hand," Out of nowhere Meri sees that Camilla has appeared beside them. Very close to them actually. "Now, care to tell me what _exactly_ it is you think you're doing?"

"Where the hell did you come-" The man's sentence was cut short but the butterfly sword at his throat. Camilla's face was like stone as she regarded the now trembling man, staring at him with a look of pure malice. He looked down at the blade in fear.

"I asked you a question," She says pushing the knife closer to his throat, drawing a bit of blood this time. This was not the same girl that had helped Meri, it just couldn't be. Camilla couldn't possibly have such a murderous aura about her. "And you _will_ answer it," The threat was made clear answer it or die.

"I was just, um," Another nervous glance at the blade. "G-G-Giving this selkie here her lost pelt," He stammered out as he handed the girl her pelt. Meri quickly took it and held it close to her, notably relieved. "See? I gave it back, can I go now?" He pleads not daring to move an inch, but the blade did not move and her mood did not seem to improve.

"You found it?" She asks the malice still very prominent in her voice. The man gave a nod for an answer. "Where?"

"She just left it lying around on the beach," Her eyes narrowed.

"Oh really?" She then looked to Meri, but she had a gentle smile on her face this time as she held the blade to his neck. "Meri, I know you didn't leave your pelt out carelessly. So could you tell me what really happened, please?"

"He...must have known where I put it," She says looking down to the ground. " It's my fault I should have been more careful," She mumbles with clear disappointment. Camilla frowns and sheaths her blade and crouches down to the seated selkie, placing herself between the two.

"It's not your fault at all dear, this cretin was obviously following you," She says engulfing the girl in a hug. "If anyone is at fault here it's him," She pulls away and gave a loving smile. "Don't worry, he won't bother anyone anymore," Meri was relieved but caught the threat at the end. Unfortunately, the man did not.

"Well, uhh can I go now?" He asked taking a nervous step back. "I have people waiting for me back -"

" Do you mean more selkies?" Camilla states cutting the man off as she stood back up. Meri decided that now was a good time to step back. He started to answer but was cut off again. " I don't think it would be wise of you to lie to me again," She says turning to face the man, her smile still in place but the caring aura was gone, replaced with something sinister. "Lies, tend to put me in a foul mood you see," She grabbed the hilt of one of her blades at her hip, causing the man to take several steps back.

"Well, I-I-I guess I should be truthful then, huh?" He quickly says adding a nervous chuckle at the end. "Alright so there are more selkies, you were right. But I just catch em and sell em,"

"Are you serious?" Meris scoffs getting up from the sandy ground. " You're disgusting,"

"Hey, I just catch em okay? No need to make it personal," Meri was completely repulsed with this man. He talked about selling other selkies like he was talking about cattle.

"We're not animals, you asshole!" Meri shouts stepping from behind Camilla to properly face the man. As her king simply chose to watch, with her blades in hand. "You can't just-"

"I can, I do, and I don't care," He growled obviously not as intimidated by the taller girl, though he was very conscious of her presence. "It's just business kid, get over it," Meri glared at him, with her pelt now draped over her shoulder, freeing her hands.

"Get over it?" She growled right back, not backing down an inch. "Like hell, I'll get over it you piece of trash!" Going on pure emotion she tried to punch him but he caught her by the wrist. His second mistake.

"Someone outta -" Suddenly the man was on the beach screaming as he clutched his bleeding arm. "AHHHHH! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUCK!"

"Now, I did warn you what would happen," Camilla calmly states with a small frown, as she flicked the blood off of her blade. Meri barely registered what had happened and could only stand there stunned, only snapping out of it when the detached hand fell to the sand with a thud. Camilla kicked it away from the stunned pawn and made her way to the bleeding man, who tried to scramble away. "And you," She got right in front of him and crouched down to look him in the eye, a dark expression on her face. "Have only one chance to change my mood," Her murderous aura seemed to grow with every word she spoke.

"Who the hell -" He was silenced when the tip of her blade rested on his nose.

"Just one, don't waste it on pointless questions," He looked to Meri silently pleading with her, as she looked down on him with slight pity. This man was a scummy trafficker that sells people to the highest bidder he deserved no mercy, but did he deserve whatever it was that Camilla had in mind.? She's never seen this side of her and quite frankly she was a little afraid. She looked like...she was enjoying this a bit too much.

"Camilla, I think he learned his lesson," Meri says taking a tentative step towards her king. Camilla did not move or respond to the girl, which worried her even more. "Do you want him to apologize? Would that make it okay?" She hated trying to vouch for this man, nothing he was doing was okay but it didn't warrant him getting butchered over it. That's not something she wanted to see.

"I'm sorry okay! I'll give all those pelts back if you just let me go!" The man shouted, tears of fear now running down his face as he clutched his bleeding nub. A few tense moments went by before Camilla let out a deep breath.

"I told you," Another long exhale. "How I feel about lies," The man gulped, a small glimmer of hope now in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I remember but this isn't a lie!"

"Oh?"

"I promise I'll set them all free!" At that outburst, Camilla stood up once more and sheathed her blade at her side.

"I suggest you get to it then," At her command, he scrambled to his feet and ran off away from the pair. Camilla watched as she ran the whole way until he was out of sight. Sighing the devil turned to face Meri, a gentle smile back on her face. "Shall we go home?" Meri blinked, confused by the question but still gave a slow nod. Pleased, Camilla creates a magic circle beneath the two of them and teleported them back to the mansion.

* * *

 _ **~ SHAX ~**_

* * *

"So you're the new edition, huh?" Ottar says as he entered the living area in the mansion. Meri sat on one of the black sofas, clutching her pelt to her. Camilla had left her there after stating that she had some business to attend to. "Ha! Looks like you've seen something scary! Anyway, name's Ottar and I'm the rook around here," He laughed, flopping down on the sofa across from her. Meri said nothing to him, but she did frown.

"My apologies," Azrael says, appearing from behind her. " Ottar can be a tad boar mannered at times, but milady finds him trustworthy so he must have some redeeming qualities," Ottar snorted at the knight's statement, which earned him a scowl. He cleared his throat and returned his attention back to Meri. "An honor and pleasure, my name is Azrael Hide, Peerage knight to milady Camilla," He gave a small bow after the introduction. "I take care of the estate and tend to her needs," Just then Virgilia came wondering in holding a large book in one hand while jotting notes in another that hovered beside it. She was currently wearing her white Colombiana mask on her face that hid her scares from view. Without looking up, she takes a seat next to Meri, who now help a baffled look. Ottar let out a loud laugh, while Azrael simply sighed.

"Hey, Gilly!" She looked up at the large man as she continued jotting down her notes.

"D-Do you need something, Ottar?"

"He merely wants you to acknowledge the-"

"Introduce yourself to the new girl," He states cutting off Azrael and gesturing lazily with his hand towards Meri. She followed his gesture and jumped in surprise, not realizing she had sat right next to her.

"Oh! Um, h-h-hello I'm V-Virgilia," She meekly looked down to the floor, fidgeting a bit on the sofa. "I-I'm Camilla's b-b-bishop, I h-h-hope we can get along well," Meri gave the girl a small smile.

"I'm Meri," She finally says as she regarded the three other peerage member's in the room. "And I guess Camilla made me her pawn,"

"I guess that just leaves me," Scáthach state, also coming down the stairs. She stopped halfway and leaned over the railing slightly to address them. " I am Scáthach and I hold the position of Queen," After saying that she stood up fully and crossed her arms. "We are needed in the upstairs lounge, right now. The other kings are here," And with that she made her way back up the stairs, expecting them to follow. Azrael went up the stairs immediately, followed by Virgillia. Meri got up from the couch and began to make her way up as well, but Ottar gave a loud yawn as he rose from his seat causing her to pause.

"She said all the kings are here, right?" He asked Meri as he stretched a bit.

"Um, yea pretty sure that's what she said,"

"Well then come on new girl," He states as he stepped in front of her and made his way up the stairs at a slow pace. "Things are about to get fun around here," He adds with a deep chuckle.

"Oh Christ, what have I gotten myself into?" Meri groaned as she followed behind the rook, securely tying her pelt around her like a cloak.

* * *

 **Tada! Okay folks intros are done (sorta) so now we can just go right into it! Oh but I feel like I should address something I had to address in my other story. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page. I'm just gonna use the band aid method so I can just get it over with.**

Tobi will not be writing any lemons, limes, or any form a citrus at all. However, I'm not gonna stop you if you wanna write one yourself. I just ask three things of you: Get the other Oc's creator's permission, write it yourself, and make sure it's not to hardcore. That's all I ask aside from that I don't care. And let me say that any OC that pops up in this story that was made by me and is not a king, you have my permission. I'm just letting you guys know is all, no one has asked me yet. I just wanted to avoid it is all.

 **Now then with at said I really do hope I got your characters right and if I didn't please let me know! I'm not quite sure when the next chapter s coming out but know that I'm definitely working on it! Hahaha alright folks until next time!**


	5. Meeting of the Kings

**Helloooo folks! How's it going! Hahah I am so very sorry this took so long to get out, you see I got distracted by...well ever new video game that came out basically and then I got really busy so yea' I'm sorry but hey I finished it so I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Meeting of the Kings**

"Stop being such a bitch and just give me the damn pawn!" Lana Purson shouted as she slammed a fist down on the hardwood table. "That fucking bitch toppled a bunch of fucking lockers on Topaz and I will see to it that she is punished," Her sharp bright green eyes burning into Monika's dull ones.

"I already told you, I handled it," She says with a slight glare of her own. " I will not -"

"I'm getting tired of asking, you emotionless bitch," Lana growled, Monika showed very little reaction to her insult but Jade looked ready to come to her rescue. Her king quickly raised her hand to stop her.

"But Monika -"

"No, that is the exact reaction she wants," She warned her queen as she stared down the aggressive king who gave a wicked smirk. "It's best that you just ignore her,"

"Yes, Jadie dear," Camilla says casually checking her nails. " Lana simply wants to make you angry to make Moni angry," On her right, Scáthach shook her head in disappointment while giving a sigh.

"I can make that bitch angry no problem, her queen is just an easier target," Lana taunted. "Must be the bird brain," Jade looked as if she was going to attack the girl. Dulu let out a long whistle as he tilted his chair back and kicked up his feet. He was currently out of his uniform and was wearing a pair of jeans with a sleeveless black muscle shirt and his usual white high top sneakers.

"What do you think Flora are we gonna get a show?" He laughed as he looked at the scene. Flora didn't respond but wore a worried expression. She too was out of her uniform, wearing a light green princess cut dress that reached her knees with a white cardigan over top and a pair of white sandals.

"It won't be much of a show," Antonio Sladen, Lana's queen, remarked. He was wearing black dress pants held up by a black leather belt and a matching sweater vest over a blood red long-sleeved collared shirt. A matching blood red driver cap on top of his bald head. " My King could destroy the both of them effortlessly," He remarked with a cocky smirk showing off his fangs. Ottar gave a loud laugh as he entered the room followed by Meri, who tried to move quickly away from him, scurrying behind Scáthach.

"You honestly think Rage King can beat Jewel King in a fight?" He leaned against the wall behind Camilla's chair and gave another laugh, making the vampire glare. "The Jewel king could destroy her but, hey at least it would be a good fight," Antonio gave a low growl as he glared at the rook, his crimson eyes bore into rust colored ones neither one wavering.

"Okay guys, calm down we actually have something important to talk about," Kiyoshi calmly states as he stood behind his king. He was currently wearing a simple pair of jeans with a red t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. Remi Phenex was more focused on the papers in front of her, ignoring their bickering from her place at the head of the long table. Her attire consisted of a white button up blouse and a pleated red skirt with shin high white socks and brown shoes. But if one looked closely they could see that he patience was wearing thin. Lana gave a dry laugh at the statement.

"We're not gonna talk about nothin but -"

"Lana, just give it up already! She is clearly not going to just give you her pawn!" Remi shouts finally over the arguing. From behind her round glasses, she gave everyone a hard stare with her crystal like blue eyes. "Why is it that every time we gather in a room there is always some form of argument?" She asks with a heavy sigh. Dulu was the only one oblivious enough to give her an answer.

"Cause you chicks never let anything go," He casually states earning him varying looks from the other kings. Then suddenly his chair tilted too far causing him to fall to the floor. Remi pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, while Monika simply put her head down concealing her small victorious smile. Lana openly laughed at Dulu and was very nearly brought to tears, while Camilla at least tried to hold in her laughter, a few giggles escaping here and there.

"Okay fine," Lana says wiping a tear from her eye. " Since I know you did that Oriax, I'll let it go," She then plopped down in the chair and casually crossed her arms. "Alright shrimp what did you want?" Dulu sprung up from the floor and dusted himself off, glaring at Monika before picking his chair back up from the ground and sitting in it.

"First thing's first, Lana did you find out anything about this new cult?" Lana ran a hand through her wild dark purple hair before answering.

"I found a few members but they didn't know anything new," She states with a bored expression. "Breaking them didn't help either," She added with a shrug.

"Maybe it's because using violence to get information is always ineffective," Camilla says as she played with a long lock of her hair.

"Well, not everyone can make people talk with their assets," Lana scoffed. Camilla ignored the girl and continued to play with her hair. "Anyway, aside from those weird flyers there ain't much,"

"Are the disappearances connected to them?" Monika suddenly asks, sitting up fully. Lana looked confused by the question.

"Whoa, folks are disappearing?" Dulu says with raised eyebrows. "Are you sure Moni?" His question is ignored by her as she focuses on Lana.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lana asks with a slight glare. "What disappearances?"

"Several of my contacts and others of varying importance have gone missing," Jade looked down at her king in mild concern. It didn't look like it, but she knew Monika was worried about them. If she weren't then she would have simply stayed silent.

"What the hell does that have to do with-"

"They disappeared around the same time this cult began to form," She pointedly says cutting off Lana, causing her to snarl. "Then there are the students,"

"What's happening with the students?" Remi inquires, folding her hands beneath her chin. "I haven't noticed anything odd," Monika stared at Lana, earning a harsher glare from the girl in return, a while longer before sifting her gaze towards Remi.

"It is only a few but some of the students have disappeared for a few days and then returned with strange behavior,"

"And you think the cult is behind this too, Moni?" Camilla asks now showing real interest in the conversation. The jewel king gives a slow nod in response. "Well, if Moni's concerned then it's something we should all be worried about," She comments sitting up straight.

"What is the odd behavior?" Scáthach asks getting the attention of the other kings. " We have to rule out other options if this cult is as active as you all believe. Someone may be using that to cover their own movements,"

"An excellent point, Scáthach," Remi says, then looks to Monika. "Well, Monika?"

"From what I have observed they seem to have lapses in memory and frequent headaches,"

"Sounds like they just had an epic party to me," Dulu laughs.

"For several days?" Camilla points out. "That sounds unlikely," Dulu simply gave a shrug but didn't have any argument against her statement.

"Is that all?" Scáthach asks Monika. She stared at her for a moment before answering.

"That's all I can see,"

"Hm, then maybe it's something to keep an eye out for," The queen muses out loud.

"I agree with you," Remi says thoughtfully. "Cult or not this is rather suspicious," She closed her eyes in thought before continuing. "Maybe it has something to do with this storm that's approaching,"

"Storm?" Camilla questions raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that Dulu's thing?" She gestured towards the male with a wave of her hand.

"Normally, I would demolish that thing," Dulu states punching his palm with a smirk that turned into a frown once he crossed his arms. "But something is off about this one. Remi suggested your peerage look into it instead,"

"Is that why you wanted them here?" Camilla askes the small girl at the head of the table. "To handle a storm?"

"This storm is weird Milla," Dulu states as he moved his feet from the table. " It's like it's got a mind of its own or something," He scratched at his head a bit. "There is never any rain, just lightning,"

"And why did you think my peerage could handle it?"

"Scáthach may have seen something like it and I recall you saying you had a magical genius," Remi states, pushing a stray golden lock behind her ear.

"Oh, you think Virgilia can fix it," When mentioned the girl jumped in surprised then gave a low bow.

"I, uh, I'll try my best to solve the problem," She quickly squeaked out.

"What's with the mask?" Dulu asks as he looked the girl over. "Are we playing dress up or something?"

"The mask is none of your business Dulu," Camilla states answering for the bishop.

"Don't get me wrong I think it's kinda cute," He says with a smirk, his red eyes roaming her form. " Adds a bit of mystery to such a good looking girl," Camilla seemed to grow tense, glaring daggers at the boy. Noticing this Scáthach places a calming hand on her shoulder, this seemed to snap Camilla out of her deadly daze but she continued to glare at the now idle king.

"Master, I think you should stop," Flora says, giving Camilla a wary look.

"Good point Flora," He states going back to his relaxed position. " Milla doesn't do well with sharing anyway," She gives a relieved sigh and looked to Virgilia apologetically. Virgilia still seemed a bit shaken until Ottar tipped her hat off of her head forcing her to catch it.

"Don't worry about it Gilly, Thunder King was just messing around," He states with a grin. The bishop seemed to relax at his words but avoided looking at Dulu as best she could.

"Yes, he was joking now calm down," Scáthach says firmly to Camilla causing her to look up at her out the corner of her eye for a brief moment.

"Fine," Camilla states, crossing her arms and sitting back in the chair still looking displeased. Monika who silently watched the exchange gave an annoyed sounding sigh, before looking to Dulu. He seemed amused at Camilla's agitation.

"I do not understand why you purposely made her angry," Before he could answer Lana gave a scoff.

"Wouldn't have happened if she wasn't such a possessive bitch," The rage king readily took advantage of her agitated state receiving a glare from Camilla. " Sharing is a basic-"

"Enough," Remi ordered, getting the meeting back on track. " Camilla you and your peerage can handle the storm, Lana if you don't find something on this cult I know Monika will,"

"What!" Lana shouts as she shot up from her seat. "I don't need that fucking bitch's help!" Remi only frowned at the outburst not even bothering with a response.

"Clearly you do or you would have more information," Jade grumbled loud enough for the king to hear. Lana whipped her head in the tengu's direction, giving the smug girl a vicious glare.

"You saying I can't do my fuckin job, _bird_?"

"Obviously not," Jade says lowly, poised to attack a small breeze was also beginning to whisp about the room, but Monika had had enough. She slammed her fist down on the table hard enough for it to leave a clear dent on the smooth surface, the forming breeze disappeared immediately.

"Oooh, looks like _someone's_ mad," Lana teased. Monika now with a very clear look of displeasure looked to Remi.

"I will do as you asked but I will only focus on the disappearances," She said curtly and Remi nodded in response. Then she rose from her seat and turned to face Jade, who avoided her disappointed gaze by looking elsewhere. "You are not to say another word, understand?"

"I...understand," She mumbled as she looked to the ground. Monika lingered on her for a moment before she took her seat once more with an annoyed huff. Lana gave Jade a satisfied smirk causing her to glare at the king.

"I have already sent someone to deal with the issue of my contacts but I suppose Eliza will simply have to come back now,"

"Ah yes your little Dullahan, I had wondered where she went," Camilla states as she rests her head on her fist. Her eyes were closed but it was clear that she was no longer agitated. Monkia glanced at her and looked as if she was going to say something but choose not too. Instead, she closed her eyes and laid her head on her folded arms with a sigh.

"Gotta say this is probably the most fun I've had at one of these," Ottar comments, rolling his neck a bit.

"Glad _someone_ is entertained here," Remi says with a sigh. She looked at Monika and simply shook her head, she knew that she wouldn't be speaking anymore. Which is never a good thing. Her gaze traveled over to Camilla who seems to have calmed down but that could have been a facade for all she knew. Dulu didn't seem bothered by it though, Flora, on the other hand, was keeping an eye on her. Lana was extremely agitated but even she knew that you don't bother Monika when she's actually angry, which was good because Remi did not feel like breaking up a fight today.

"Are we finished here Remi dear or is there something else you needed?" Camilla asks with a bored tone. Dulu and Lana looked to the small girl as well as they awaited an answer and she was certain Monika was listening as well.

"At the moment the only person I need here is you," Right as she said that Lana stormed out of the room making sure her black heavy boots stomped every step of the way. Poor Meri didn't move fast enough out of her way and was shoved by the angry girl. Before she could voice a complaint, Azrael placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. With one final sneer and a tug of her cropped leather jacket, Lana was gone with Antonio following right behind her.

"Well guess I'll go find something else to get into," Dulu says as he rose from his chair, stretching a bit. He Ignored Camilla's gaze as he made his way out the room, giving a wink at Virgillia on his way out. Flora was right behind him but stopped once she got beside Camilla and gave a low bow.

"Ms. Shax I'm -"

"There's no need to apologize dear," She says with a dismissive wave. The fairy looked up at her with another worrying gaze, seemingly unconvinced that her king was forgiven so easily. "It's alright Flora, so long as Scáthach is here to...," She paused for a bit trying to find the correct word. "Here to police me I suppose," She says with a shrug. "You have no need to worry," Then she reached over near Monika and knocked on the table. "Moni, you know you can go home now right?"

"Jade can go home," Her voice was slightly muffled since she didn't move from her position.

"What! But -"

"Go home. _Now_ ," Monika now lifted her head but did not look at her. "Fill in the others while I discuss with these two," She says with her usual monotone.

"You had something more to say?" Remi asks, Monika gave a nod in response. "I see," Jade seemed to hesitate for a moment but all it took was Monika barely turning her head to get her to move briskly out of the room. Camilla watched the girl leave and would have felt bad for her if she didn't have her own problems to worry about. She brought her gaze back to Remi who had now got up from her seat to approach Virgillia. The mage fidgeted a bit but stayed put for the most part.

"Um, Milady?" Kiyoshi says nervously glancing at Camilla, who had not shown any signs of hostility.

"Relax Kiyo, I have no intention of angering Camilla. I'm not an idiot," She states as she shifted her examination to Azrael, who straightened his back and lifted his head. Remi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. She looked to Meri, who didn't seem to notice at first, but once she did she began to look around before simply settling on staring back.

"So you must be the newest one, then," She says with a light chuckle.

"Yup, Camilla brought her in a couple of minutes ago, Clock King," Ottar says as he took Lana's previous seat. "Name's Meri,"

"Thank you Ottar," Remi politely says to the rook. "I also have not seen either of you," She says turning to Azrael and Virgilia. "So I would like to formally introduce myself seeing as you will be attending school with all of us," Scáthach made a noise of displeasure which made the girl chuckle lightly. "Yes, you too Scáthach but I'll have arrangements made for you,"

"Absolutely _thrilled_ about it," She says with a sigh.

"If you must know Camilla basically said that you wouldn't attend school without these arrangements,"

"Need to make sure all my peerage members are comfy," Camilla says, winking at the queen. That made Scáthach a little worried but she'd ask about it later.

"I am Remi Phenex both the Student Council President of Pandora Academy and the de facto leader of this motley group," She gave a slight bow with her introduction which made her long blond hair spill over her shoulder a bit. "Should you need any assistance you may come to me, I'll help you as best I can,"

"Just make sure you don't skip class and get on her bad side," Camilla teased causing the student council president to turn to her.

"That reminds me that you've been skipping class a bit more frequently than usual," She comments with a frown. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Feeling lonely?" She states with a shrug.

"Obvious lie," Monika states causing all eyes to turn to her. "Since you have no intention of answering truthfully I want to express something," She rose from the table and crossed her arms, gaining a slight frown on her face.

"My, this must be serious," Camilla says taking a more attentive pose. Monika paused for a moment, seemingly trying to find the right way to say what was on her mind.

"There is no need for tact with me Monika," Remi says placing her hands behind her back. "If you have something to say just say it,"

" Lana should have known about the disappearances. Especially since I found out quite easily,"

" Well Lana isn't the most reliable -" Camilla started but was quickly cut off by Remi.

" _Even still_ she would not just miss something so obvious," Remi now wore a worried expression as she looked to the ground in thought. " Hm, thank you for bringing this to my attention,"

"Ya know maybe Rage King just thought someone else was doing the kidnapping and wrote them off," Ottar comments, earning a nod from Scáthach.

"Yes, that does seem likely. She was instructed to find the cult after all and she does have a bit of a one-track mind," The queen says with a sigh. "This would probably seem minor to her,"

"Can I trust you to focus on the various things happening separately from this cult situation?" Remi says looking to Monika. " You focus on details like this far better than her," Monika stared at her for a moment before giving a slow nod.

"Moni if you don't want to then you don't have too," Camilla tells the girl while slightly tilting her head. "It's not like Dulu is doing anything important," There was a hint of annoyance as she said his name, but nothing more.

"You offer Dulu but not yourself?" Remi states with a disapproving stare. Kiyoshi flinched a bit and gripped the chair tightly making the purple haired girl lightly chuckle. "How noble,"

"Oh please, we both know I'm anything but," Camilla laughed with a wave of her hand. "Besides don't I have a storm to handle?" Remi seemed less than amused.

"It's fine," Monika says tonelessly. "Now I have something else to deal with," As she said that a magic circle appeared beneath her.

"Go and handle your little lover's quarrel then," Camilla teased with a dainty wave. Monika stared at her with a mild look of confusion.

"I do not understand why you would say that," The magic circle dispelled as Monika stared at her in confusion.

"Aren't you mad at her?"

"No," Came the quick reply. "Merely disappointed,"

"Ouch, not mad just disappointed?" Ottar comments with feigned hurt. "That's gotta burn,"

"I am disappointed that Jade did not do as instructed and ignore Lana's obvious goading. Is that wrong?" This time she looked to Remi for an answer.

"Just," The small girl sighed and pushed her glasses up with a finger. " Don't be too hard on her. Jade was only trying to defend you,"

"I did not need her too,"

"I understand that, but _make her_ understand that. It was a proper reaction to have when one's master is being insulted," Monika seemed to contemplate something which made Remi give a small smile. "You don't want your peerage members to be robotic, please remember that. She just wanted to defend you,"

"Unfortunately not everyone can be as restrained as Scáthach here," Camilla says as she pulled the girl down to her level and engulfed her in a tight hug. "She is such an example of restraint," She gushed, nuzzling her cheek against the now annoyed queen.

"Well at least your in a better mood now," Kiyoshi says with a laugh. "Though I think your queen just might faint if you squeeze her too hard,"

"Nonsense, Hawkie is sturdier than a tree," To prove this she squeezed the girl even harder earning her a noise of discomfort. Remi smiled at the scene but that was quickly erased once Camilla's phone vibrated. She released her queen and brought out the device.

"Hm? What now?" She grumbled mostly to herself as she glared at the screen, but was heard by those closest to her. Scáthach frowned when Camilla scoffed then quickly got up and left the room, without a word to anyone.

"Milady seemed distressed about something," Azrael says as he attempted to follow her only to be stopped by Scáthach.

"No, don't. It's better if she goes alone,"

"Alone? But what if she requires -"

"Relax, she'll be fine," Ottar grunted in annoyance. "She doesn't need you following her around like a lost pup," Azrael glared at the rook who simply shrugged in response. "What? It's true,"

"I can safely assume that message was from her father then?" Remi asks Scáthach with a worried look towards the door. " That's the only time I see her frown at the phone,"

"Milady has never once mentioned her father with me," Azrael claims placing a hand over his chest. "Surely if she had such troubles she would -"

"Buddy, you haven't been here long enough to see any troubles," Kiyoshi states with a forced chuckle. " I personally know of a few that she would _never_ tell you," He dropped his smile and solemnly looked to the floor. "That she'll never tell anyone," Meri looked at the fox in concern, now second guessing her very hastily made decision. Maybe she should have just died in that ally instead of making a deal with a person she barely knew anything about.

"There is no need to worry," Scáthach says to the pawn with a comforting smile. "She didn't lie to you it's more like, she doesn't want to bother you with her own problems,"

"Keeping me in the dark isn't helping much either," Meri huffed. "Much better to be aware of things than to be surprised by it later," Scáthach frowned but understood her very valid concerns.

"Sooo Scáthach, are you gonna follow or do I have too?"

"Not this time Ottar, let's wait," The rook gave a nod and rose for the chair with a stretch.

"Well I'm gonna turn in then unless Clock King wants to go for a spar," He says mostly in jest.

"Musclebound boor," Azrael grumbled with a glare, which made Ottar shrug.

"No way Ottar," Kiyoshi answers with a shake of his head. "Milady has far more important things to do than -"

"Actually Ottar a spar sound like a lovely idea," Remi interrupts with a small smile, folding her hands in front of her. Her queen's jaw nearly hit the floor at her response. " I haven't had a good fight in a while and was actually going to ask you the very same thing,"

"A girl after my own heart!" Ottar says with a loud laugh. "I guess you have to change and all though so I'll be waiting outside," He began to make his way to the door but stopped once he got in front of Meri and ruffled her hair much to her dismay.

"Come on newbie, if your gonna be here we at least gotta see what you can do," She shook her head a bit to get the random strands out of her face but didn't move to actually fix it.

"But isn't that a _little_ unfair?" He laughed at that, loudly, which made her frown. "What?"

"Your concern for me is appreciated but unnecessary," Remi says with a light giggle. " I don't mind,"

"Come on fox boy we need a ref," Ottar proclaim as he dragged poor Meri along with him, despite her protests. Scáthach gave a chuckle and shook her head. Ottar simply left the job to her is all.

"What are we to do until Milady returns to the homestead?" Azrael asked the queen, Scáthach pondered on it for a moment before answering.

"Well I suppose you could just make sure you're all settled in and ready for school tomorrow," She was notably annoyed at the very thought of school. She'd done every class known at least a hundred times each and she really isn't looking forward to doing any more of the same thing. As Azrael left the room she looked to Virgilia, who had not moved since Remi had left. "I see your thinking about the storm,"

"Hm?" The mage, now roused from her stupor, look over at Scáthach. "Was merely mulling over various hypothesis of what would have that behavior. I have so far found nothing, this storm is an anomaly," Not a stutter was heard from the girl as she spoke quickly and clearly. She had noticed the shift right after Dulu's flirtations and if she had to use this much brain power to find an answer then this storm should be better dealt with quickly.

"Now, that's troubling," Scáthach states with a sigh. If the wielder of the Necronomicon doesn't know what it is then how the hell was she supposed to figure it out.

"I would need to see it myself to gather further information," Came her robotic reply. "Inform me when we are to move on it. Observation is greatly suggested before confrontation is attempted," She made a move to leave the room but stopped once she made it to the doorway.

"Something wrong Virgilia?"

"I have come to the conclusion that the storm is alive," She states as she turned to face the queen. Her glazed over stare always unsettled Scáthach, but she chose not to look away.

"It's alive?" Virgilia blinked a few times before her posture relaxed, shifting into the timid girl Scáthach preferred to deal with."Um, y-y-yes, I think it's alive," She mumbled as she played with the sleeve of her jacket. "That, um, would be the only conclusion g-g-given it's behavior,"

" Okay, we are dealing with a living storm then,"

"It seems to be wondering, like its, um, searching for something o-o-or maybe lost?" Scáthach raised an eyebrow at that.

"You think it's lost?" The bishop looked down to the floor and began to fidget a bit.

"W-Well, Ms. Remi didn't say it was a-attacking people a-a-and, though rare, these occurrences do happen,"

"I am aware," Scáthach says thoughtfully. If this storm was alive and lost then it might also need help. "Alright, I'll let Camilla know of your analysis once she returns," Virgilia nodded but lingered a bit in the doorway instead of immediately like she thought she would. "Is there...something else you wanted to say?"

"I...I hope Lady Camilla w-w-will be alright," The warrior was stunned for a second and then frowned. Of course, Virgilia could see what was going on.

"As, do I,"

 _ **~ORIAX~**_

Miumi was bored as she sat on the roof of the mansion, her legs dangling from the edge. The shapeshifter was out of her uniform and in her casual gear, a red and white striped t-shirt with a pair of short overalls that stop at her mid-thigh. Her ever-present dark blue beanie was on her head and she had a pair of blue sneakers with white socks to finish off the look. She finally got away from Hawke, that crazy training maniac. Who wants to do nothing but train all day long? Not Miumi that's for sure which is why she was on the roof. Though her going there made her very aware of another presence that shouldn't have been there. It bugged her because they were simply lingering as if waiting for someone.

"Not a very good hiding spot, Umi,"

"Good enough for right now," She comments with a shrug. Solomon chuckles and joins her on the edge, dangling one leg and folding the other to his chest for his arm to rest on. He too was out of his uniform, currently wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of black cargo pants and white running sneakers. Over this is his white hoodie with red markings patterns on it, the hood currently covering his messy white hair.

"Something on your mind?" The tanuki frowned and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her legs to hold up her head.

"Not really. There's just some bozo waiting at the forest edge. The wind carried his scent over here,"

"And...you are watching him?" Solomon asked with clear confusion, which was valid since the young girl would rather be pranking someone. Her slight nod made him raise an eyebrow.

"He's not doing anything so alerting everyone seemed dumb to me," She mumbled with a slight huff. "But I don't think he should be left alone either,"

"I guess that makes sense," Solomon states, then off in the distance he sees something flying in the darkening sky. Quickly moving in their direction. Soon Miumi noticed too causing her to straighten up a bit in order to get a better view. Both were trying to figure out just what it was, but as it got closer it was starting to become clear.

"Is that Jade?" Solomon asked. "Why didn't she just use magic?" Miumi shrugged at that and brought her attention back to the stranger at the border. Solomon shook his head at the pawns dismissal and watched as Jade slowed down enough to land and still have enough momentum to run through the white double doors of the home.

"What's her problem?"

"I really don't want to be the one to find out," He sighed as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Mind if I hang here with you?"

"I guess you're not horrible company," Miumi mumbles with a shrug and a small smile. Shortly after Jade bolted into the house, Monika appeared via a magic circle. The expressionless king looked towards where the intruder stayed then to the bishop and pawn on the roof.

"I uh...think she wants us to come down," Solomon states as the king simply continued to stare at them.

"You sure? I think she just likes staring at us sometimes," The tanuki says as she crossed her arms. "I mean, usually there is a hand gesture when she wants something," Luckily for them Monika decided to come to them instead and sprouted her devil wings, going in front of the two. There was a slight frown on her face but, Miumi was sure it wasn't because of anything they did since she seemed focused on the creep at the border.

"How long were they there?"

"Uhh, I dunno," Miumi began to tap a finger on her arm in thought before answering. "Probably an hour or two. Maybe more," The king's frown deepened at that.

"What a pain," Miumi was shocked that she gave the visitor any reaction at all. She usually just shrugs and ignores them. Unless...this visitor was from her mom, then she handles it. Miumi never understood why she never lets her mom's servants past the barrier.

"Hey, Moni if you don't want to deal with it we can-"

"No," The speed of her answer stunned the bishop for a moment before he gave a compliant nod. "Gather the others downstairs while I handle this," Without another word she flew off to "handle" the unwanted guest.

"Time for a team meeting, eh?" Solomon says bumping his shoulder against Miumi.

"Yep, time to assemble troops," With that, they both hopped off the roof to do as their king asked of them.

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

When Monika made it to the border of the forest surrounding the home she shared with her peerage, she was met with a well-dressed man who immediately bowed upon her arrival.

"Lady Monika! I have been waiting to inform you that-"

"Leave," Her icy reply stunned the poor man, but the chill in her eyes made him nearly reconsider even being here. Even still he cleared his throat, avoided her glare and went on with his message.

"Your mother wishes to -" He panicked a little when she summoned several spears of diamond above him. The slowly spun around his person, their sharp tips gleaming in the moonlight.

"Leave," She repeated as she slowly began to approach him and as she got closer the spears began to steadily float lower. The man could feel the danger rising the closer she came. " A smarter man would have heeded my first warning. You do not want a third,"

Once she finished her threat the man dropped to his knees and bowed with his head touching the floor. This made her stop a short distance from him and frown. "Please, Miss! Every time you send us back the punishments get worse!" He was sobbing as he said this, but Monika showed no sympathy for the groveling man.

"Then maybe you should find a better master," Came her emotionless reply. He raises his head this time and looked her in the eye.

"Killing me would be a mercy compared to what she will do if I go back without you,"

"My intention is to injure, not to kill," The servant was stunned once more by her response, but his shock was soon turned into fear once Monika moved to follow through with her threat. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was to come.

"Final warning," He dared to open his eyes to be met with Monika's deadly glare. The same glare that reminded him so much of his master.

"Leave," He could feel the tips of the spears on him, two on his legs, one on his shoulder and the last one on his lower back. All skillfully positioned to ensure he lives so that he could join the many that have disappointed his master. She has no idea how much like her mother she actually is. It seems she needs to be reminded of that before he goes.

"As you wish," He summons the magic circle of his master's family, Monika's family, which in turn made her stand down and dispel the spears. When she turned to leave is when he decided to speak again with a knowing smirk.

"I will inform Lady Priscilla Astaroth that her daughter, **Monika Astaroth** , does not wish to see her today," The second he called her that she rained down a storm of diamond shards where he stood, the reaction he knew would happen. She whipped around with the intent to kill him if survived that, but all that was there were the many sharps impaled in the ground. She made a sound of annoyance as she glared at the spot he once stood.

 _ **~ORIAX~**_

"Oh, man is she gonna get a kick out of this!" Eliza Kinnard cheered as she revved the engine of her sleek black Ninja motorcycle as she speeds up the dark road. Her chin length blonde hair blew back in the wind along with the dark brown leather jacket that was left open to show the black sleeveless turtleneck she wore. The silver skull of her belt buckle she wore with her black jeans gleamed in the night as it hit the various headlights in her path. She was super pumped because that boring, lameo job Monika stuck her with actually turned out to be way more fun. Though that only happened a little earlier, when she went to check on that librarian. What she expected was to be bored to tears or to just find another empty place, but what she got was a bookshelf on top of her. That librarian had gone nuts and wouldn't listen to any reason, so Eliza had to put her down with a well-placed neck chop. Which wasn't very hard since she was just a librarian, a normally meek librarian that just two weeks ago couldn't even look her in the eye. That means something weird is going on, which only means things are starting to liven up around here! She suddenly popped a wheelie in excitement when she saw the road to the house.

"Whoa, easy buddy! Don't get too excited," She laughed patting the bike on the middle of its handlebars. "We're almost there, then the fun stuff starts!" The motorcycle seemed to roar its engine in response which made her laugh. Even if she knew the news would put Monika in a sour mood.

 _ **~ORIAX~**_

Monika was just about to enter the house she heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle. So she waited in front of the door for her knight to come riding up the road. She didn't mind since it gave her more time to compose herself before addressing her peerage. But thanks to that _foot soldier_ , her mood was permanently soured and would more than likely stay that way through the night into the morning. _No one_ is to address her by that name and _all_ of those servants know it. Thst is **not** her name.

"Oof, looks like somebody got under your skin," She didn't even notice that Eliza had arrived and had even parked her bike. That damn butler knows exactly what he did. "Squeeze any harder and your hand is gonna fall off," Eliza states as she leaned against the marble post at the foot of the stairs. Her azure eyes trained on her king's hands. It was then that Monika realized that she was clenching her fists so tightly that her palms were bleeding. When she began to relax the knight brought her gaze to her face and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, are you feelin oka -"

"What did you discover?" The question came out harsher than she intended but the knight did not seem too bothered by it. Eliza stared at the brown-haired king then looked down at her hands once more before clearing her throat.

"Well you were right, people were disappearing but it just looks like they up and left," She rubbed at her neck as she continued.

"Looks like?"

"Yea, you can tell that wasn't the case though once you give a good look around their place," So she was right then, someone truly is abducting her contacts. Though now she's not quite sure if it's the cult's doing or some sort of bid for her attention from her mother.

"Did you find the culprit?"

"Actually, I caught someone coming back. That blacksmith centaur? He said he was at church of all places," Monika knew for a fact that Ajax would never bother with such things, so that alone was suspicious. "He was acting a little weird about it though and looked like he had one hell of a headache but kept denying it. The guy was back home so I just left, but things got _really_ weird with the next person I visited,"

"How so?"

"Well for one she dropped a bookcase on me,"

"Miki did?" That was extremely out of character. And even more so since the one she attacked was _Eliza_ , Miki was terrified of her. "Why would she attack you?"

"Turns out the blacksmith called and told her too. Had to play dead to get that info though, only found out when she called and told him she took care of me," Monika was now very concerned and was very sure that the cult was responsible. What could they possibly gain from targeting her contacts?

"What exactly are they planning?" She mumbles to herself, not really expecting a reply.

"I have no clue, but we should be wary of sleeper agents they may have out there," Eliza frowns and crosses her arms. "Well, at least we know a bit of what to look for,"

"We need to tell the others,"

"Yea, it would be kinda embarrassing if they got taken down by a sleeper," She laughed as she made her way to the door passed Monika, once she placed her hand on the knob she looks back and gave her a grin. "Sorry about cutting in front but if you open it your gonna shatter it,"

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

"So now we have _sleeper agents_!" Miumi exclaims causing Monika to flinch. She was now standing in the archway of the living room, her hands behind her back, after explaining the cult situation to her peerage. Most of them had changed out of their school clothes by now, aside from Daniel. As she expected, Miumi made an outburst. " _Freaking_ sleeper agents!"

"The only symptom we know to watch for is a headache?" Hawke asks as she shoots a disapproving glance at Miumi who continues freaking out on the black leather couch beside her. The rook was currently wearing a black t-shirt with black camo pants as well as a pair of black combat boots. The green military vest she usually wore with it was draped over the back of the couch. "You sure you didn't notice anything else?" Eliza, who was beside Monika leaning on the other side of the archway, shook her head.

"Nope, wasn't looking at the time. The headache is what stood out the most to me," Hawke didn't seem to like that answer much.

"Hm, this cult is capable of brainwashing..." Daniel mused out loud from the leather recliner as he rubbed at his chin. "This situation just became very serious,"

"Troublesome is more like it," Solomon says with a frown, he was seated on the wooden coffee table that sat in the center of the room. " They could have gotten to _anyone_ too," He sighed, running a hand through his white hair. "What should we do if we spot one?"

"Take em out obviously!" Miumi shouts yet again, much to Monika's displeasure. Jade remained silent as she watched from her spot on the white carpet. Monika had noticed that she would look at her every now and then and seemed to want to say something.

"What is it, Jade?" The tengu jumped slightly in surprise _."Oh right...the meeting,"_ Monika had completely forgotten the events that happened with Lana and Jade since her mind was far too focused on what the _damned_ butler said. Her queen clearly thinks she's still angry with her. She will have to deal with that later.

"Well um," She fiddled with the hem of her white sweater as she spoke. "Don't you think attacking them is a bad idea?"

"Seems pretty sound to me," Hawke states earning an eager nod from the tanuki. "Leaving them be wouldn't be too smart,"

"Actually that looks like the better option to me," Daniel says crossing his arms. "If we leave them be then we can observe their movements and likely learn more about our enemy,"

"I like that plan," Eliza says with a smirk. "If we follow em they might lead us somewhere fun,"

"Do not follow them alone," Monika orders them all. "We do not know how they brainwash yet so act with caution," She received nods from most of them, aside from Solomon who gave her a thumbs up.

"And what are the others doing about this, Madam?"

"Camilla has a storm to deal with and Lana is investigating," Monika is sure Remi would rather be investigating but she's tasked with the safety of the school along with Dulu. She never quite understood why they had to guard the school but it's not her task so it's not her concern.

"A storm?" Daniel asks seeming slightly interested. "Why would she need to handle a storm, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It is an abnormal storm,"

"Shouldn't Dulu handle things like that?" Miumi asks with a raised eyebrow. "I mean he is like _the Ruler of the Skies_ as he likes to say," The sarcasm in her tone almost made Monika crack a small smile. Almost.

"He is unable to control that specific storm," Her answer was met with a scoff and an eye roll from the pawn.

"Some Ruler of the Skies he is,"

"Indeed," Monika agreed, Solomon and Eliza both laughed at that. "You should all sleep. There is still school tomorrow," Miumi groaned while the others gave a more acceptable response. "Good night, then," She turned, while also moving her hands to the front of her, and made her way up the stairs. This would be the first time in a few months that Monika had her bed to herself since Camilla was now sleeping in her own home. She normally didn't mind, but sometimes the girl got a little clingy in her sleep. Monika was glad she wouldn't have to deal with it tonight. So imagine her surprise when she opened the door to find the purple-haired beauty laying on her bed.

"I can't _believe_ you kept me waiting this long Moni," She says as she rose up to a sitting position in the center of the bed.

"Why are you here Camilla?" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She should be at her own home since her peerage is there, so why would she...well there is one _other reason_. When she refused to answer her question, opting instead to look off in the distance, Monika made her way to the desk on the other side of the room and grabbed a thick red book and a pen from the drawer. She opened it to a blank page and took a seat in the wooden chair at the desk, her back facing Camilla.

What's their name?"

"Dolton Fury, a smuggler,"

"What did he do?"

"You mean besides smuggling? He became useless to my father, decided to have a change of heart it seems," Monika heard her get up from the bed and move somewhere in the room, probably near the window. She did like looking at the moon.

"Smugglers don't just have a change of heart, especially those that work for your father," Camilla let out a dry laugh.

"It would seem he had no choice in the matter. It would seem that he was attacked earlier today, lost his hand even." Monika paused in her writing and turned to look at the other girl who was, as she predicted, at the window staring at the moon.

"Why would he be attacked?"

"Because he's a smuggler, dear. It's not exactly the _safest_ line of work," Monika frowned at her obvious dodge.

"Why did _you_ attack him?" She saw her frown, slightly.

"He touched something that didn't belong to him," Since she didn't elaborate further Monika assumed it had something to do with her peerage. The smuggler might have picked the wrong merchandise. She could disqualify Ottar and Scáthach, they aren't exactly the kidnapping type. Virgilia was another she could drop, something seemed...off about her. Monika couldn't quite place it but there was more to that girl. That left the knight and the pawn. And only one of them fit the qualifications that a smuggler usually looks for.

"He tried to take your pawn,"

"And he was punished,"

"People have died for less than that, how did he survive?" Camilla is very possessive of her peerage and friends. Monika has had a front-row seat to her violent responses when someone "upsets" her peerage members. This smuggler tried to take one, Monika needed to know why she decided to let him live. Camilla sighed before she answered.

"Meri said I had done enough,"

"I see," Monika wondered if Meri had any idea how much power she had at that moment. Camilla would have done far worse than take his hand if she had simply said as such. She would have done worse if she had simply stayed silent. She turned back to the desk and picked up her pen.

"What did you do?"

 _ **~ SHAX ~**_

 _Just two hours earlier_

Camilla idly sat on this sad excuse of a couch inside of the home of her current prey. Her father had summoned her and ordered her to take care of some dead weight. A contract of his had lived out his usefulness and needed to be disposed of.

A job fitting for his _obedient_ executioner.

And so she waited for, whoever this unfortunate soul was, to return home so that she could complete her given execution. Father wanted him to suffer, so suffer he shall. When her target came clambering through the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. She decided to let her presence be known once he closed and hurriedly locked the door. Poor dear seemed to be scared to death.

"My, my, what are the chances," Her casual statement caused the man to jump and clutch his bandaged nub of an arm.

"Oh God, it's _you_!"

"I don't think he helps those that make deals with devils," She says rising from her seat, he tried to open the door and flee but found that his own paranoia is what has him trapped.

"Damn it," He cursed under his breath, causing her to give a chilling chuckle as she stalked towards him.

"Having more than one lock never works out very well when the danger is inside," The man frantically dug into his pockets and brandished a silver rosary laced within his fingers. That made her pause and frown, giving him a false feeling of having the upper hand.

"Ha! All you demon freaks are scared of these right! So what are you gonna do now bitch!" She humored him a took a step back, which gave him the courage to step towards her. "Not so tough now huh! I'm in control here!" He took another step but he still wasn't close enough yet for her liking. So she continued to humor him, watching as he conversed with an illusion.

"Now put the knives on the ground and kick em over here," He demanded, guesturing with his bandaged nub. The illusion did as she was told which made him grin. The real Camilla simply frowned, she knew what exactly what he would do next. It's what most men would do in a situation such as this. Unfortunately for this man, he liked to touch things, which would now be his downfall. He approached the illusion and reached out his only hand, still laced with the rosary. The illusion recoiled away from his hand, which made him loop it around his wrist instead. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head black and forth. "Do you know how much someone would pay for someone like you?" He says, a wicked grin on his face. He was now close enough.

"How unfortunate," She sighed before slicing off his other hand in a fluid motion. Shocked and confused the man falls backward to the floor. "Most men would have had their way with me if they ever got the chance you had," Her calm statement fell on deaf ears as the man shouted in anguish, trying in vain to crawl away from her. The fear in his eyes brought her sadistic pleasure.

"Please! I did what you asked! I let them all go!" He had now backed all the way to the overly locked door, pressing himself as far against it as he could. "Please! Don't-" She silenced him by throwing one of her butterfly knives near his head, cutting his cheek before embedding in the door with a thud. He whimpered when she came to stand over him, a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, Father says you have to die,"

"Father?... Oh god,...you're _his_ daughter," The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "No wonder you're a monster," The insult had no effect on her, she gets called a monster nearly every day.

She crouched down so that she could look him in the eye as she said her next statement. He was quaking in fear with tears streaming down his face, her smile never wavered which scared him all the more. "He wants me to bring him your head once I'm finished, you see. But since I'm the reason you're in this situation, I'll do you a favor," He looked hopeful until he noticed the menacing gleam to her eyes.

"I'll go ahead and make it quick and we'll call it even, how is that?" The look of despair on his face made her want to play with him more but she acknowledges that this is technically her fault. He should thank her for her mercy since he is one of the few that deserves such horrors to happen to him.

"H-HOW THE FUCK IS THAT A FAVOR YOU CRAZY-" He wisely stopped talking the second he felt her blade on his neck, for the second time that day. Her smile was now replaced with a disappointed frown.

"You should have accepted my offer," She dragged the blade slowly down his neck, then his chest stopping right below the center. "Now this will be _deliciously_ painful for you," As soon as she said that she took her free hand and pierced it straight through diaphragm causing him to make a gurgling sound. She liked that sound, means she hit her mark and that made her smile return. Without breaking eye contact with him, she pushes past his lungs and goes directly for his heart.

"Gah!" The smuggler coughed up a bit of blood, more than likely another feeble attempt at pleading for his life.

"Hush dear, talking only makes it far worse," She says in a low tone, her smile widening a bit at his pointless attempt. "Shhh, it'll be over in a moment," His eyes widened in fear and that is when she chose to grab the pulsing organ and tear it out. Once she got it out she took a moment to admire it in her hand. Then she went to the window in the back of the small home and opened it.

"Ashe, love! Time for a snack!" A massive shadow that appeared to be perched on the roof of the home began to circle the the beach behind it before landing on the sand below. 'Ashe' was a large manticore that looked like it would tower over Camilla. It large bat-like wings folded to its back against the dark brown fur. The large black scorpion-like tail swishing as the beast eagerly awaited its snack. The black mane blew in the wind as its golden gaze eyed the heart in its master's hand. Camilla smiled sweetly at the massive creature and tossed the organ to it, Ashe caught it effortlessly with its large maw and waited patiently for the rest. It sat down on the sand and looked expectantly at the devil.

"You are such a good boy~," She cooed to him, then set the familiar the rest of his meal magically, save for the head, and he took no time in devouring it. Meanwhile, Camilla summoned up her family's dark purple to sed the head to her father since there was no way she would see that man a second time in one day by choice. She looked down at her now blood stained outfit and frowned.

"I suppose I should clean up before I pay Moni a visit,"

 _ **~ ORIAX ~**_

Monika closed the book and placed it back in its place in the desk drawer and rose from the chair. When she turned around she knew Camilla wouldn't be there, so all she was met with was silence and an open window. The purple haired girl never stayed once she recounted her father's jobs, which was fine with her. Monika didn't quite know what to do when it came to things like that. She remembers the first time they did this, that night is forever etched into her memory. That was the first time she had ever seen the other girl look so lost and... _broken_. Monika shook her head to stop her line of thinking.

She has her own problems to focus on for the moment. And with that she climbed into bed so that she could be ready for whatever awaited her when the sun rose.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks Chapter one! Hahaha I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in there I was kinda nodding off while editing this. Actually I'm still doing that so I'm gonna get some shut eye after this. Oh and if you feel like you character needs something added to it then just hit me up in the pms! I may be a tad slow with the updates but I am definitely flexible so if you have something to add just hit me with it. Oh actually I do need something from you guys.**

 **If it's not too much trouble could you folks maybe send me a familiar for your ocs? I was very dumb and forgot to put it on the form haha, and its perfectly cool if they don't have on I just figured I'd ask is all.**

 **Okay that's all from me so see you guys next update!**


End file.
